Other Half
by LaineL0viXo
Summary: "Everyone said that bad dreams weren't supposed to be told and I was not generally the one to believe such stupidity, but I'm not taking chances here at all!"


_**Hey, this is just a short one-shot I wrote out of boredom and also killed my sleep along with it. Don't say Vaughn seems OOC here because that only made sense but I won't kill you if you did. **_

_**Well, read it and tell me how it was **_**:")**

* * *

_**Other Half**_

* * *

"_You can say everything's right when it undeniably feels so…"_

* * *

_**Vaughn**_

_I watched as she skipped her way into my arms and giggled lightly. She pecked my lips and turned around to go back to her daily routine. Her smile was so beautiful that it would be more than enough to light up my whole world. _

_Her face looked really pale, almost as if she were sick. The healthy girl that I knew now looked like a stick. It made me worry my head off but she'd always shrug it off like it was no big deal. But it was; in fact it was everything. _She_ was everything that mattered now. My life and her life were intertwined together into one._

_With a quick swish she turned around to face me. Her eyes so dull that it made me sad. The usual smile was off from her face. Her body looked like it was of jelly; like she would fall anytime now. Her greyish pink lips moved and it resembled _'I love you'_. Of course she did and I did too. I wanted to say the same but I just couldn't move._

_Then within that second she fell. She hadn't fainted and somewhere deep inside I knew it. I wanted to run over to her and shake her, to pick her up and tuck her lifeless hair away from her face. Yet, I never did anything, nothing at all!_

_It seemed as though my life and my whole world had gone crumbling down with her. But I felt so lifeless… _too_. I knew something was wrong, that something was _gone_ but I didn't want to face it._

_I walked over to her and slid down on my knees without any support. There was no sign of any heartbeat and for a second my own heart had tripped. Then there was pain, agony and everything else that I thought I had left far behind._

_The blackness consumed me so unrealistically that it felt fake but there was no running now, no hoping and no trying anymore. My heart had already stopped when my Chelsea's had…_

My body sat itself up from the sudden cold and fear. I was sweating hard and there were goose bumps all over me out of fear. _It was a dream- no! A nightmare. Just a nightmare, Vaughn_. I comforted myself out of the distress.

Behind me, I felt her stirring already. Chelsea tended to wake up if I did. It was her inner voice or something, but right now I was really glad she did.

"Vaughn? You up?" Her voice was rough yet naturally tender from the sleep. The relief that I felt was unexplainable. She was all that I wanted then, and always. The pain of losing her was terrible and devastating, even in dreams. Even if all such words were put together, it wouldn't be enough.

Chelsea got up and yawned lightly, placing a hand on my shoulder she said, "What's wrong?" Her voice was strained from the concern.

"Nothing, just a bad dream." I replied coolly, not wanting to tell her about it. _Everyone said that bad dreams weren't supposed to be told and I was not generally the one to believe such stupidity, but I'm not taking chances here at all!_

"You want to talk about it?" She sounded calm and relaxed, lightly rubbing my shoulder now.

"No, it's fine." I said lying back down again, making her do the same. She smiled and kissed my right cheek while also taking my arm to place her head on. My arm was like her pillow and I wasn't willing to change that. "I love you, Chelsea." It was all just suddenly spoken out from me because I guess no part of me wanted to lose a chance of telling her that.

"I do too." Her lovable smile always made me happier than I was. After I was composed of myself she caressed my cheek and went back to sleep while I was left with my own little nightmare to shrug off.

It was hard because those images were more disturbing than you'd think. The thought of losing her alone made me go crazy, and that stupid little nightmare was completely enough.

I didn't feel like sleeping, I wanted to spend my whole time looking after her and loving her. I was so much better than I used to be but my happiness was haunted by the worries of losing it. There was more of my past that was stuck to me than I always believed. But with Chelsea by my side, it was easy to forget it all and let it go.

It took me a hell lot of time to realize and go through it but a part of me always knew that I loved her more than anything. Now she was here; by my side making me the happiest person alive. I don't know what I'd do without her other than roam from one place to another like a nomad.

Nothing could make me better than she did. It was like we were meant to be together because the slightest of changes in our lives had made us meet. And when I would think about it, I knew it felt right and there was nothing I'd ever change.

All the regrets that I had with my life earlier had gone away when we came to love each other. The best part of it all was that she loved me as much too. Her words were true and she always meant it whenever she said she loved me. The gleam in her eye whenever I came back to the islands proved it all. Chelsea was a beautiful person and I would never do anything to hurt her.

It was right enough for me to know that this was it. There was no running away now, neither was there anything more I'd want. I would do everything in my power to keep her safe and sound. I wasn't happy to have Chelsea, I was fucking grateful. All the words I used were understatements to me.

Because that was something very special that we had, something that neither of us could ever deny or want to deny. We knew we were destined to be here; together. I knew that my life was worthless without her by my side because Chelsea was my other half…

* * *

**Hehe I can't believe how sleepy I was when I wrote this, hopefully this is not completely stupid ****:")**


End file.
